Tim Fleming
Redirected from A Main Character Background Not much is known about Tim's background. Tim Fleming married Marion Bartlett in the early 80s, and Lou was born shortly afterward. Tim and Marion fought a lot right after Lou was born. They seemed to get on well for most of Lou's childhood. Tim would always push Lou to her farthest point, till she couldn't go farther. He spent most of Lou's childhood on the rodeo circuit, getting numerous injuries in the process and traveling a lot. When Lou was 10, Amy was born. When Amy was 5, he got in a bulldogging accident at the Calgary Stampede. He spent several weeks in the hospital, where he ended up getting addicted to pain medication and alcohol. He ended up spending months in rehab, and divorcing Marion. He spent some time working in the oil rigs, which is when we can guess Shane was conceived. It wasn't until Marion died that he got in contact with his daughters again. He and Jack have some troubles; when Tim and Marion split, Jack was mad and has not gotten along with Tim very well since then. Gender Male Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Green Horse Pegasus Champ Birthday - Height - Weight - Occupation(s) Rodeo Cowboy (formerly), Rancher, Owner of Big River Ranch Racing Stables Aliases Everyone: Tim Lou, Amy and Shane: Dad Family Jack Bartlett (father in-law) Lyndy Bartlett (mother in-law) † Marion Fleming ( wife) † Lou Fleming (daughter) Amy Fleming Borden (daughter) Shane Grenier (son) Peter Morris (son in-law) Katie Fleming-Morris (granddaughter) Georgie ( granddaughter) Ty Borden (son in-law) Lyndy Marion Fleming-Borden (granddaughter) Friends Scott Cardinal Lisa Stillman Relationships Marion Fleming (wife) Miranda Grenier (ex girlfriend and mother of his son) Janice Wayne (ex fiance) Casey McMurtry (ex girlfriend) Enemies Victor Whitetail (formerly?) First Appearance Coming Home Last Appearance - Portrayed By Chris Potter Tim Fleming is the father of Lou and Amy Fleming, as well as their brother Shane Grenier. He is the ex husband of Marion. Not much is known about Tim's background. Tim Fleming married Marion Bartlett in the early 80s, and Lou was born shortly afterward. Tim and Marion fought a lot right after Lou was born. They seemed to get on well for most of Lou's childhood. Tim would always push Lou to her farthest point, till she couldn't go farther. He spent most of Lou's childhood on the rodeo circuit, getting numerous injuries in the process and traveling a lot. When Lou was 10, Amy was born. When Amy was 5, he got in a bulldogging accident at the Calgary Stampede. He spent several weeks in the hospital, where he ended up getting addicted to pain medication and alcohol. He ended up spending months in rehab, and divorcing Marion. He spent some time working in the oil rigs, which is when we can guess Shane was conceived. It wasn't until Marion died that he got in contact with his daughters again. He and Jack have some troubles; when Tim and Marion split, Jack was mad and has not gotten along with Tim very well since then.